poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to normal
Here's how things are back to normal in The Beginning of the Chronicles Narrator: Then, after everyone got off the ship the remaining Sith drones retreated and take off back into space. But in the castle, Nyx was confused of what was next to come. Nyx: Uh, what is to become of me now? Princess Celestia: Nyx, what you've done today was radical. Princess Luna: You are a Jedi learner. Princess Celestia; And for defeating Darth Malgus, we've decided to enroll you in Jedi training. Nyx: Really?! Barret Barricade: Yes. Twilight: Princess, since Nyx doesn't have a home, I request to adopt her. And to help train her. Nyx: You wanna still be my mother? Even after what happened? Twilight: Yes. And Thomas would agree to me too. Princess Celesita: Then she is all yours'. Twilight: YES!!! And Jasmine since Belle is Skyla's godmother, Elsa is Yuna's godmother, and Snow White is Sharon's godmother, would you like to be Nyx's godmother? Jasmine: I will be happy to be Nyx's godmother. Twilight: Thanks. Nyx: giggles out from the corner comes Yoda Yoda: Nyx, you are? Nyx: Y-yes. Yoda: Defeat Drath Malgus, I hear you. Nyx: Yes. Yoda: Young Nyx, for what you done. Was extrodinary today. Nyx: It was? Yoda: Yes, skills of a true Jedi, you have. so, Padwan learner, I grant you. Nyx: Thank you, and you are? Yoda: Master Yoda. Nyx: Master Yoda. Yoda: Look at your flank, by the way. Nyx: Why? does and there's her cutie mark My cutie mark! Yah! Twilight: Oh, Nyx. Come here! Nyx: giggling embrace each other Narrator: And so Darth Malgus was defeated thanks to Nyx, who now had a new home, and a family. As well as a cutie mark, but more adventures awaits the oung foal but, that's another story. to Patchy Patchy: Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? Potty: Let's watch it again. Patchy: chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor Potty: Brawk! Patchy: back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! Mrs. Johnson: in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind Patchy: Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over Potty: Brawk! Let me do it! Patchy: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch Potty: Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! Patchy: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! Patchy: pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape Potty: Brawk! Failure ahoy! Patchy: No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined "The Beginning of the Chronicles"! Now it's lost forever! Potty: Brawk! Lost forever! Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess "The Beginning of the Chronicles" will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, The Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. film soon ends with "You're Where I Belong" Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes Category:Stories